You were Dead
by JTSplash
Summary: Somewhere between getting himself taken to the brink of death and crawling his way back to Starling City. Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance had become the best of Gal Pals. And he didn't like it. Olicty. Laurel/Felicity Friendship.


**AN: I'm interested to see Laurel and Felicity's friendship develop and reaction to and from Oliver. Here's a little window**

* * *

Oliver isn't really sure how long he's been watching them but Diggle has managed to run a few errands **and **bring back food from Big Belly Burger since they started. It takes a few minutes to realise his friend is even there but its a sharp nudge and a smirk that brings him out of his reverie.

"Yeah…..That can't be good for you." He glares at the knowing smirk Diggle gives him and returns his attention to the two woman sparring on the training matts. He just can't quite understand or believe the change in their...friendship? He can't help but remember the sharp words or looks both women had given each other over the years. Of course one more than the other. But here they were the best of friends, whispering and laughing while Laurel helped Felicity with the latest move they were trying to perfect.

It was damn frustrating. It was actually more annoying than when Sara tried to train Felicity. They just had a different dynamic. Of course they had been friends as well, but maybe it was because Sara seemed to carry a similar Darkness as Oliver. Felicity always seemed a bit more...tense around her.

He lets out an angry huff as they both stop for water and are once again talking and giggling like school girls. He notices a few conspirative glances in his direction and then a slight blush moving up Felicity's neck. He feels a small sense of satisfaction before turning his attention to Diggle who calls the 'girls' over for food. He grabs his own meal and watches as Laurel and Felicity take theirs and move back to the training matts.

What? So now they couldn't sit with him? When did he start feeling like a Teenager. He was not jealous. Annoyed. Confused. But not Jealous. This was ridiculous. Felicity had barely spoken to him since he had gotten back, at least not like they used to. She spoke above the mission or latest work events. And when she rambled Laurel always cut her off before she got started. He really misses the rambles. She couldn't even hold his gaze and he found she ensured they were never actually alone, always having someone as a buffer. Mostly Laurel - which wound him up to no end. Having his ex-girlfriend always there with his….he lets out a sigh glaring at his burger - the love of his life. There was no doubt in his mind now. He loved Felicity Smoak and he had swore to himself that he wouldn't waste anymore time.

Course, that was almost two months ago. She wasn't exactly making life easy for him.

Though there had been a brief moment when he had come back, just before the others had made it back to the Foundry. He entered quietly, hesitant and cautious having imagined the moment a hundred times since he had started his way back to Starling City. She of course was expecting him having heard everything on the comms, once more returning as the trusted voice in his ear but they had yet to actually see each-other.

He hadn't exactly expected fireworks or for her to profess her undying love for him. Though it would have been nice. A kiss wouldn't have gone a miss.

He'd moved behind her chair and placed a hand on her shoulder and she seemed to just crumble and within a second she was in his arms hugging him as if she was afraid he would disappear and He had clung right back. Holding her so tight, he worried afterwards if he had hurt her. But it had felt so good to have her in his arms, to feel her hair against his face and enveloped in her scent. He'd moved his hand to her cheek and was just ready to bear his soul.

But then the others had made there way back and the moment was lost, felicity pulling herself away from him to check on the others. She'd closed up then, gained her shadow Laurel and everything just got lost in the drama of brick and Merlyn. He had tried several times to find some way to talk to her. To tell her how he felt and that he knew he could be everything he needed to be, to be with her. The Arrow, Oliver Queen or Just Oliver. Because they weren't anything without her. There was nothing without her. So he has hung around the foundry but she always came with Laurel or Roy in tow. Then He'd swung by her office a few times, but there was Ray, sudden meetings and her pain in the ass assistant who was not intimidated by his best arrow glare. He'd even turned up at her apartment only to find out she was now living with Laurel and had been since about a week before he got back. She was determined to keep her distance and when Felicity put her mind to something. Well she got it done.

But Damn it he was the arrow. He would get her alone and then he'd figure out exactly how to show her that He was all in. Damn the city, Damn Ray, Damn Laurel and Dig and Roy and anybody else who got in his way.

He knows Diggles watching him again with that all knowing look and annoying smile and He's really close to punching him.

"I just don't understand-"

"You were dead." Diggle cuts him off, Which seems to be everyone's answer to anything as if that explains everything.

It doesn't.

Maybe an Arrow would be better… that would wipe that smug grin off his face.

Somewhere between getting himself taken to the brink of death and crawling his way back to Starling City. Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance had become the best of Gal Pals. And he didn't like it. It wasn't any male pride of what they might be gossiping about but god he hoped it wasn't as bad as he thought it could be. He just wanted to have his Felicity back. He had already lost a part of her after the whole explosive Date and now she seemed even further away.

If that wasn't bad enough - the girl power was starting to get on his nerves too. They seemed to back each other up at every turn and now he was sure they were doing it just to annoy him. He couldn't argue a point with one without having to deal with the other. Diggle and Roy were no help either. In fact they seemed more afraid of them than him.

He didn't want Laurel Fighting as the Black Canary or Felicity to have to learn more than she already knew. She was suppose to be kept safe. They both were. But course He didn't have a say because "You were dead." - Though technically that wasn't true but it seemed no matter what he wanted to change or do to return things to the way they were the same old words would arise. "You were dead"

His team had grown without him. In a way it was good….While he still led them, the burden was no longer as heavy. He wasn't alone. He had people he trusted and those who trusted him. He just had to accept that this wasn't just his crusade anymore.

And he would.

As soon as He could get 5 minutes alone with a certain Blonde Genius

* * *

**AN:/Again Muse was bugging me hope you life.**


End file.
